Runaways
by Zucma-san
Summary: "Ambas sonrieron con ojos brillantes y corriendo por la playa, hasta donde el destino quisiera llevarlas, hasta donde no tuvieras que luchar contra lo que sentías... Hasta donde el amor las llevara" Brittana


Runaways

TvShow.- Glee

Pareja.- Brittana

Advertencias.- Ninguna

Recomendación.- Escuchar "Runaways" de The Killers, para entender un poco mas la lectura

_Glee no me pertenece_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ambas sonrieron con ojos brillantes y corriendo por la playa, hasta donde el destino quisiera llevarlas, hasta donde no tuvieras que luchar contra lo que sentías... Hasta donde el amor las llevara."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella noche, ella se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la playa, su cabello danzando al compás de la leve brisa marina, sus ojos azules tenían ese brillo misterios que te paralizaba. Te sentaste junto a ella, en su misma posición, rodillas flexionadas, abrazándolas a tu pecho, con la cabeza recargada en tus brazos, mirando al océano. La luna estaba perfectamente redonda, tan hermosa reflejada en las tranquilas aguas marinas.

Sentías como te miraba, quizás con curiosidad pensaste, después de todo, hacia tiempo que ustedes no convivían mucho... Todo por tus miedos.

Con cuidado se acerco a ti y su cabeza quedo en tu hombro, te relajaste estirando las piernas, a la vez que recargabas tu cabeza en la de ella, de pronto tu mano fue cubierta por el calor de la suya, pudiste sentir como tu corazón latía rápidamente, sonreíste con alegría como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacías.

"...Podemos irnos, ¿Sabes?". Murmuro tan quedamente, que por un momento pensaste que era producto de tu desesperada imaginación, pero al sentir como sus dedos se entrelazaban con los tuyos, supiste que iba en serio.

"Hay tiempo...". Continuo hablando, por que sinceramente tu no sabias que decir, jamas la habías visto tan... Frágil, tan rota, pero contuviste tus impulsos y solo le diste un ligero apretón en la mano. "Quizás no tanto tiempo... Pero... Podemos hacerlo". Dijo con duda

"...¿A donde iríamos?". Hablaste por primera vez, sorprendiéndote por tus propias palabras, sentiste como sonreía y se acercaba mas a ti.

"...A un lugar mejor...".

"...¿Existe un lugar mejor?". Hubieras querido añadir que ningún lugar era mejor que a su lado pero de nuevo allí estaban tus inseguridades y miedos.

"...No podemos esperar a que todo cambie... Hay que cambiarlo". Dijo ella con esa elocuencia que solo tu sabias que poseía.

"...". Te callaste, deseabas decir tantas cosas, pero simplemente algo te hacia detenerte.

"...Me pregunto si algún dejaras de luchar contra ti misma". Te dijo tristemente, se alejo de ti y tu de pronto sentías mucho mas frio y un gran vacío, la observaste levantarse, no era lo que quieras, pero siempre hacías lo mismo, alejarte cuando la verdad te golpeaba, era como si tuvieras ese instinto de dejar todo a la deriva cuando la verdad se asomaba.

"...Podríamos huir...". Escuchaste su voz, un poco desesperada, pero no la miraste, sabias lo que vendría si lo hacías.

"¿Huir?". Dijiste mirando al horizonte.

"Si, una locura adolescente...". Reíste levemente y ella hizo lo mismo, ya no eran adolescentes pero con ella siempre era igual.

"...¿Locura adolescente?".

"Si, siempre lo hacíamos...cuando estábamos juntas, ¿Lo recuerdas?".

"No podría olvidarlo".

"Ven conmigo, entonces".

"...". No sabias que hacer, tantos pensamientos inundaban tu mente, pero al final solo ella era lo importante, esa mujer que desde que la conociste te hacia sentir y hacer cosas que nunca creíste poder hacer. "Jamas te he dejado...".

Te levantaste y la enfrentaste, veías ese azul profundo en sus ojos, ese mar envolvente que deseas ver todo el tiempo.

"¿Vamos?". Te doy la mano y tu con nerviosismo la tomaste, sintiendo ese calor y esas mariposas locas revoloteando en tu estomago

"Vamos". Ambas sonrieron con ojos brillantes y corriendo por la playa, hasta donde el destino quisiera llevarlas, hasta donde no tuvieras que luchar contra lo que sentías... Hasta donde el amor las llevara.


End file.
